


[Podfic] But I guess I'm already there

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 03, slow start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by elliceluella.Author's summary:Loving Matt Murdock has never been easy, but after the Daredevil of it all, after Nelson, Murdock & Page is real, after the promise ofno more secretsis kept: it’s outright difficult. But Foggy has never been one to shy away from a challenge- not when he was a kid walking around telling anybody who would listen that he owned Nelson’s Meats, and definitely not now.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] But I guess I'm already there

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But I guess I'm already there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518938) by [elliceluella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliceluella/pseuds/elliceluella). 

> A big thanks for elliceluella for recording permission <3. 
> 
> Today is my one year anniversary of making podfics! I feel podficcing helped me express those parts of me I never thought I would be interested in, like seduction. I keep learning new things about myself as a content creator. Fan fiction has always been an inspiration to me, sculpting me into something solid, something warm.
> 
> I strive to be better and I have many projects in mind. I am super grateful for all the support <3.

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0iur9kczsmnuz77/%255BDaredevil%255D_But_I_guess_Im_already_there.mp3/file) /22:35/ 20,9 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zu9fpsbny3oo3xz/%255BDaredevil%255D_But_I_guess_Im_already_there.m4a/file) /22:35/ 21,1 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HQKb6G2RdI4XybhDO7rJ6XK3yo3_yewX/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
